Once upon a time
by Flower of the desert553
Summary: Shippo asks Kagome to tell him a story and she does. But why is she crying in the end of it and what does inuyasha do to comfort her? Sweet InuxKag story


**Here we are again. This is my third story and I hope you like it!...And again...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!

* * *

** ONCE UPON A TIME

Inuyasha and the gang had just made camp for the night and everyone were getting ready for some well-deserved rest, when Shippo thought of something interesting.

"Hey, Kagome I wanna hear that story you promised to tell me." he said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the little fox, confused. "What story was that, Shippo?" she asked gently.

"You know, the one about the poor girl and the prince."

Kagome thought for a while what story could Shippo be talking about. Her grandfather had told her lots of stories about charming princes and damsels in distress. Then it hit her. "Oh! Do you mean Cinderella, Shippo?" A big smile and a quick shake of the head were her answer. "Well, OK. I guess I could tell you the story but you have to promise to go stright to bed after that."

"I promise!" he said happily and jumped in his new mother's lap as she began her story.

"Once upon a time in a land far far away from here lived a young girl with her father..."

But imperceptibly to the young priestess Shippo wasn't the only one who listened to the fairy-tale. A certain silver-haired half-demon, sitting high in a tree close by was also giving an ear.

* * *

LATER

"And so Cinderella and the prince soon got married and lived happily ever after." Kagome finished and looked down at Shippo who was already in dreamland. She smiled softly and a tear escaped her eye before carefully putting him in her sleeping bag. "Sweet dreams, Shippo." she was about to lay down, too, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She jumped in fear but then someone said:

"Kagome?" the soft voice of her half-demon instantly calmed her and she turned towards him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" her warm brown watery eyes looked stright into his amber ones.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh...it's...it's nothing, really..." she tried to hide her face but a strong yet gentle hand stopped her. Before she knew it she was in Inuyasha's warm embrace, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"Tell me." was the only thing he said.

"It's stupid and I know I shouldn't get upset over something like this but...I just..." thr tears ran freely now down her rosy cheeks. Inuyasha didn't say a word, just sat there with the crying girl in his arms.**(A/N: I know! I couldn't believe it either!)**

After a while Kagome finally calmed enough to be able to speak.

"Inuyasha...?" she lifted her head a little to look into his burning amber eyes. "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course I won't laugh, wench! Now spill what got you so upset?" **(A/N: AHHH! There is the half-demon we all know and...well, let's just admit it. WE LOVE HIM!)**

"Well...just...you heard the story. How Cinderella married the love of her life, although everyone was against her at first...it got me thinking..." Kagome looked down to hide her blush.

Inuyasha waited for her to continued but after a few minutes past in silence he got impatient. "Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about...if I'll ever have my happy ending like Cinderella..." she finally said and waited for Inuyasha to start laughing or tell her how stupid she is for having such silly thoughts but he did neither.

They just sat there with Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, not a sound passing between them. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha ducked his head and pressed his lips to Kagome's. Shock was the first thing she felt but then the warmth of his lips and body so close to her did their magic and before long she was kissing him back with equal passion. Once they pull away - not that they wanted but there was this annoying thing called breathing, you know - Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear the words she thought she would never hear...in reality, at least.

"You will have your happy ending, Kagome. I'll make sure of that." with that he gave her another sweet kiss and held her until she fell asleep.

And from that day Kagome knew without a doubt that she, too, like Cinderella, will find her prince charming - or half-demon - and have her happy-ever-after. And to think it all started with a simple "Once upon a time".

* * *

**Hope you like it! It's short but I felt like writting something like this.**

**BYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


End file.
